Terlewatkan
by ojou.rizky
Summary: Kepercayaan adalah hal wajib dalam menjali suatu hubungan keterbukaan mampu membuat suatu hubungan berjalan sesuai yang diharapakan. Hubungan bukan hanya sekedar aku dan kamu yang saling mencintai tapi juga bagaimana orang tuamu berperan dan hubungan yang kau jalankan. Days of 7 days 7 challenge affair week.. Read and Review Minna-san!/ T semi M


Hai Minna-san, apa kabar?

Saya hadir lagi,,,,ada yang merindukanku?

Ini cerita kelima saya, semoga memuaskan dan memenuhi persyaratan untuk challenge minggu ini

Selamat membaca,

Warning : Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungkin ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan

Pairing : masih Asucaga tapi untuk selanjutnya belum ditentukan

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila perselingkuhan dan kebohongan mampu memutuskan ikatan kasih sayang anak manusia itu artinya cinta itu lemah tidak berkekuatan. Jadi sekarang masihkah mengandalkan hal yang kalian sebut dengan kekuatan cinta?

====Terlewatkan ====

Pertandingan seri ke-10

Pembalap dengan nomor motor 20 tersebut mendapatkan _start_ terdepan dalam seri kali ini, ia yang mengenakan _body_ _protector_ didominasi warna biru bersama dengan seorang _umbrella_ _girl_ berambut _blonde_ sedang asyik menikmati perbincangan ditengah sinar matahari yang menyengat dikulit. Sedangkan para mekanik masih mengecek ulang semua _setting_-an motor yang digunakan mulai dari persiapan ban depan-belakang sampai ketepatan rem dan sensor-sensor lainnya.

"Kira, Freedom sudah siap. Aku harap hari ini adalah keberuntunganmu, mengingat kompetitor terdekatmu _start_ di posisi kesepuluh," sang mekanik menoleh kebelakang melirik sang kompetitor yang berambut biru malam dengan _body_ _protector_ berwarna merah.

Kira-sang pembalap hanya tersenyum melirik kearah _umbrella_ _girl_nya. "Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sang mekanik menyenggol lengan atas si _umbrella_ _girl_, "Kira bertanya padamu Cags," godanya.

Si _umbrella_ _girl_ tersenyum membalas godaaan dari pembalapnya dan si mekanik, "Ingat usiamu Murdoch-san," balas Cagalli-si _umbrella girl_.

Kira dan Murdoch-si mekanik-tertawa membalas ucapan Cagalli, "Aku harap ia mampu membalap dengan baik, lihat dia!" ucap Murdoch melihat kearah pembalap tim pabrikan lain yang berseragam merah.

Cagalli mengikuti arahan Murdoch untuk melihat sang pembalap yang dimaksud, Saat mata _hazel_nya bertemu dengan mata hijau yang teduh, Cagalli langsung menunduk hormat sebagai salam. Murdoch yang mengetahui tingkah Cagalli langsung menahan tawanya, ia sangat ingat bagaimana dua orang itu dulunya bercinta. "Kalian masih tidak saling menyapa?"

"Aku rasa itu akan menganggu kosentrasi Kira, sebaiknya kita kembali ke _paddock_." Ucap Cagalli meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih tersenyum sendu memandang kearah Cagalli melangkah.

Sedang pria berambut biru malam yang dimaksud terus memandang saingannya yang berada di _row_ pertama dengan pandangan kebencian. "Alex, _daijobou_?" Tanya _umbrella_ _girl_ dengan _dress_ _code_ berwarna merah dan rok yang hanya menutupi bagian bokongnya saja, wanita itu dengan manisnya membelai wajah sang pembalap agar menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Alex dengan nada bosan.

Si _hot_ _umbrella_ _girl _mengeryit bingung dengan perubahan nada bicara Alex, beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih membalas ucapan manisnya dengan ucapan lembut khas seorang pria, tapi sekarang Alex bersikap dingin dan seperti marah atau kesal kepadanya. "Kembalilah ke _paddock_. Terima kasih Luna," ucap Alex mengusir _umbrella_ _girl_nya.

Inilah yang membuat Alex membenci seri kali ini. Sirkuit tempat balapan kali ini di Orb yang merupakan kampung halaman dari Kira-rival beratnya. Ia tidak pernah mendapat _start_ yang baik apabila di Orb, hal ini juga akan menambah suasana yang tidak nyaman baginya karena harus melihat kemesraan dari dua orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

"_Kusso_!" desisnya. Ia segera memasang helm dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membawa kuda besinya ketahap _warm up lap_, yang artinya lima menit lagi balapan akan segera dimulai.

Balapan terjadi secara sengit, sejak awal lap Kira telah melaju meninggalkan rekan-rekannya dibelakang. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan yang terbaik didepan publiknya sendiri.

Alex melihat jelas bagaimana Kira berjuang dengan keras, sedangkan ia-Alex harus berjuang kedepan karena posisinya yang tercecer di posisi kesepuluh. Ia baru berhasil masuk kelima besar setelah balapan hanya menyisakan enam lap saja.

Pada akhir balapan, Kira berhasil _finish_ pertama sedangkan Alex berada diposisi ketiga. Hasil yang memuaskan untuk seseorang yang _start_ dari posisi kesepuluh. Mereka langsung menuju tepat podium, disana semua tim ikut merasakan perasaan bahagia.

Alex juga melihatnya, dimana gadis _blonde_nya-dulu-berdiri dengan wajah berseri, berpelukan dengan pembalap berambut coklat-Kira. Mereka melompat-lompat mengeluarkan aura bahagia. Alex tersenyum samar, hatinya remuk. Ia ingat bagaimana rasa yang ditawarkan dari pelukan gadis _blonde_ itu. Dengan wajah kesal ia langung masuk untuk naik keatas podium.

Dari atas podium wajah gadis _blonde_ itu terlihat jelas-terlihat semakin menakjubkan dengan pantulan sinar matahari dalam matanya.

Alex mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kira yang memasuki podium, ia menganggakat helmnya-tersenyum bahagia. Pembagian trofi telah selesai, mereka segera ke ruang _conference_ _press_ mengulas balapan yang telah mereka lalui.

Di lorong menuju ruang _conference_ _press_, seorang wanita dengan mata _hazel_ tersenyum ramah kepada Kira. Kira menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mencium kening Cagalli lama, "Selamat," ucap Cagalli selepas Kira mengecup keningnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hari ini kita akan makan malam. Aku akan kirim alamatnya dan sekarang kau harus segera bersiap," perintah Kira melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia berlari mengejar keterlambatannya karena mampir kearah lain-Cagalli.

Alex berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan terburu-buru, ia akan terlambat karena tadi Luna mencegatnya. Di pertigaan lorong ia melihat mantan wanitanya berdiri tersenyum menatap punggung sang rival, "Aku akan menghancurkannya di lain waktu," ucapnya menatang ketika mata _zambrud_nya bertatapan dengan _hazel_ yang damai.

Cagalli tersenyum kearah Alex, "Kau sehat?" tanyanya dengan tatapan rindu.

Alex berjalan mendekat kearah Cagalli, "Aku akan tetap sehat sampai aku berhasil menghancurkan kalian berdua!" ucapnya mantap.

Cagalli tertawa kecil, "Kau dendam padaku? Aku pikir aku sudah menderita karena aku harus menetap di Orb," ungkapnya.

"Penghianat!" desisnya melawati Cagalli begitu saja. Mencoba menghapus semua tentang gadis itu memang tidak mudah.

Cagalli berjalan kearah pintu keluar, ia kembali ke _paddock_ dan menemukan wanita dengan rambut _maroon_ yang diikat _pony_ _tail_. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu," ucapnya dengan nada kemarahan.

Cagalli tetap melangkah mengambil tasnya untuk segera pulang dan melaksanakan perintah Kira-orang terkasihnya.

Wanita dengan pakaian seksi tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Cagalli, "Kau tidak lebih cantik daripada aku. Jadi akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan Kira kembali. Bersiaplah untuk menangis sampai hari itu tiba. Kau mengerti?" tanyanya pada Cagalli yang balas menantang wanita seksi tersebut dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

"Akan aku tunggu hari itu tiba. Tapi, nanti malam aku akan makan malam dengannya. Aku rasa saat ini kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencanamu itu," balas Cagalli dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Flay-nama wanita seksi itu langsung melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi tembem Cagalli yang jelas dapat dihindari Cagalli dengan mundur dua langkah kebelakang.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar denganku? Disini ada cctv yang akan merekam semua tingkah laku kita. Aku harap kau tidak dirugikan dengan kenyataan yang itu," ucap Cagalli mengejek. Ia segera pergi keluar dari _paddock_ bersama dengan tas selampir yang lebih cocok untuk dipakai anak pergi kesekolah karena ukurannya yang besar.

Flay berteriak kesal, ia melempar kaleng bekas kearah Cagalli pergi. Tapi sayangnya kaleng tersebut hanya membentur pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

====Terlewatkan ====

Cagalli terlihat cantik dengan mini _dress_ selututnya yang berwarna _dark_ _green_ dengan panjang lengan diatas siku. Ia juga menggunakan jaket untuk menghalau dinginnya musim kali ini. Tempat yang akan ia tuju adalah rumah makan dengan gaya eropa yang menghidangkan makanan kelas atas dengan harga yang mahal.

Kira dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam, ia tampak gagah dan menawan semua mata apalagi jika wajah tampannya dihiasi senyuman. Cagalli menaiki tangga dengan harapan ia segera menggapai tangan Kira yang menunggunya didepan pintu masuk _restaurant_. Mereka layak disebut pasangan kekasih romantis tahun ini, dimana sang waita terlihat menganggumkan bersanding dengan seorang pria yang terlihat sangat mencintainya.

Meja makan terlah terisi dengan tiga orang yang Cagalli kenal sebagai keluarga baru mereka, mereka adalah Murdock-mekanik tim Archangel, Murrue-direktur tim dan Muw-pembalap kedua ditim Archangel. Cagalli berjalan menghampiri Murrue dan mencium sekilas pipinya, lalu Kira menyiapkan kursi untuk Cagalli. "Semua orang akan salah paham dengan apa yang kalian lakukan malam ini," ucap Mwu menggoda Kira dan Cagalli.

"Semua orang akan mengetahui kalau kalian cinta lokasi," balas Cagalli menatap Mwu dan Murrue.

Kira dan Murdock tertawa, mereka senang karena kemampuan Cagalli dengan kata-kata tajamnya tidak luntur meskipun kini mereka telah terpisah.

Mwu dan Murrue yang mendapat godaan dari Cagalli langsung memalingkan muka yang anehnya malah membuat muka mereka berhadapan yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja tertawa.

Kira mengangkat gelas berleher dan mengajak semua bersulang, "_Cheers_" ucap semuanya penuh suka cita.

Sedang disudut lainnya, ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah Cagalli. Ia adalah Alex yang diam-diam menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasi dimana mantan rekan dalam timnya akan merayakan kemenangan mereka hari ini. Ia ingat semua kebiasaan yang ada didalam tim tersebut sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan pabrikan lain.

====Terlewatkan ====

Flashback …

Persiapan seri ke-3

Pemuda dengan surai biru malam sedang tiduran di pangkuan wanitanya yang berambut blonde. Pemuda tersebut masih asyik menganalisa rancangan mesin yang akan ia gunakan untuk seri selanjutnya. Cagalli-wanita blonde tersebut menutup wajah kekasihnya dengan buku laporan rekam medis para timnya. Cagalli adalah dokter yang bertugas mengawasi kesehatan semua anggota tim Archangel. Alex meletakan buku tersebut di meja, ia kemudian bangun dari tidurannya. "Alex! Jangan membaca sambil tidur, itu tidak baik untukmu. Sepanjang sejarah tidak ada pembalap yang menggunakan kaca mata!" omel Cagalli.

Alex mengecup singkat bibir Cagalli, "Jangan panggil aku Alex saat kita berdua!" ucapnya memperingatkan.

Cagalli terlihat kesal dengan tingkah pola kekasihnya itu, "Aku lupa, kita sering tidak berdua. Maaf aku melupakannya," ucap Cagalli malas-yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Athrun.

Athrun atau Alex langsung tersenyum licik, "Kita bisa berdua sekarang," ucapnya nakal.

Cagalli memukul kepala biru Athrun dengan buku lagi, "Aku masih punya pekerjaan dan sebaiknya kau tulis hasil analisamu," saran Cagalli kembali ke komputer lipatnya menyelesaikan laporannya untuk dikirim ke kantor pusat.

Athrun bersandar nyaman dibahu Cagalli, ia menganalisa ulang desain mesinnya dengan memberikan coretan-coretan seperti anak TK diatas gambar mesin tersebut.

Cagalli mengelus pelan pipi tirus Athrun, ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menyelesaikan laporannya. Apabila laporannya selesai ia akan membangunkan Athrun. Ponsel pintarnya bergetar di meja, Cagalli mengambilnya dan membuka pesan dari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghubunginya.

Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya, besok hatinya akan tersakiti lagi. Mungkin untuk ketiga kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir sejak musim ini dimulai.

Cagalli mengenakan pakaian yang ia anggap panas untuk bertemu dengan nyonya besar kali ini. Cagalli mengatakan tentang pertemuaanya dengan nyonya besar kepada resepsionis, Cagalli merasa gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. Untung saja ia datang lebih dahulu, sehingga ia masih sempat mempersiapkan dirinya. Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan yang ditunggu belum juga datang, sampai wewangian yang tidak asing menabrak hidung Cagalli, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut sang tamu.

"Duduklah, antarkan makanan seperti biasa," perintah sang nyonya besar.

Cagalli merasa takut. Takut akan kata-kata tajam yang akan menyanyat hatinya. "Kau sudah membujuk Athrun untuk meninggalkan dunia ini?"

Cagalli menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ketertekanan hatinya. "Saya sudah membujuk Athrun, ia akan berhenti tepat saat musim tahun ini berakhir. Ia akan fokus mengelola perusahaan,"

Nyonya besar sekaligus ibu dari Athrun langsung bertepuk tangan, "Bagaimana caranya agar Athrun menepati janjinya? Bagaimana jika kita jebak dengan surat perjanjian? Kau bisa membantu?"

Cagalli mengangguk lemas, "Bagus, aku akan menelpon sekertarisku dan menyuruhnya membuat surat tersebut. Kau makan saja makanan itu sambil menunggu sekertarisku datang," wanita dengan usia lebih dari empat puluh tahun tersebut langsung menelpon seseorang dan membicarakan tentang surat perjanjian tersebut.

Cagalli mulai memakan hidangan dipiringnya. Seorang pria berkaca mata datang tepat saat hidangan dipiringnya habis. Pria tersebut memberikan amplop berwarna coklat kepada tuannya lalu pria tersebut keluar dari ruang makan VVIP yang telah disewa untuk beberapa jam saja.

Menyadari manik hazel Cagalli yang memandangnya, wanita paru baya tersebut berujar kembali, "Ini suratnya dan kalau sudah ada tanda persetujuan dari Athrun, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Mengerti?" wanita tersebut langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau bisa memesan makanan lagi, dan tagihannya akan masuk ke rekeningku. Anggap saja sebagai terima kasih," ucapnya ramah.

Cagalli mengangguk paham. Begitu wanita itu keluar, seorang pramusaji masuk melayani Cagalli. "Aku pesan makanan yang porsinya banyak. Bungkus semua," ucap Cagalli mengatakan pesanannya.

Ia keluar dari _restaurant_ dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil di Heliopolis. Ia banyak menemukan anak-anak meringkuk kedinginan, "Hai _minna_!" salam Cagalli melihat kawan yang lama tak berjumpa.

"Caggy!" seru mereka yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka memeluk Cagalli layaknya ibu mereka.

Cagalli membagikan makanan yang ia bawa kepada anak-anak gelandangan itu. Ponsel di saku Cagalli bergetar, Cagalli membaca pesan masuk dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, besok aku akan membawakan jaket hangat untuk kalian," pamit Cagalli.

Cagalli berlari dan langsung memeluk pria biru itu, memeluknya erat seakan mereka akan terpisahkan. "Aku merindukanmu," ucap Cagalli lirih.

Pria tersebut tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan wanitanya. Ia mencintai Cagalli lebih dalam dari yang orang ketahui. Cagalli melepas pelukannya, hal ini membuat Athrun melihat jelas air mata di pipi tembem Cagalli. Athrun langsung menarik Cagalli untuk masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus rambut Cagalli –menenangkan wanitanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Athrun sabar.

"Anak-anak itu tertidur di samping tong sampah, mereka kedinginan. Mereka terlihat kotor. Mereka masih kecil Ath," ucap Cagalli ditengah sesenggukannya-berbohong-Cagalli berbohong untuk ketiga kalinya setelah bertemu dengan ibu Athrun, berpura-pura menangis untuk masalah lain demi menutupi masalah yang sebenarnya.

Athrun tersenyum, hati kekasihnya terlalu lembut untuk melihat ketidak-adilan dunia ini. "Kita belanja untuk mereka besok setelah kualifikasi. Bagaimana?" tawar Athrun.

Cagalli langsung memeluk Athrun kembali, menangis sesenggukan lagi. "_Gomen_," lirih Cagalli entah karena menganggu waktu istirahat Athrun atau karena kebohongannya.

Cagalli tertidur dipangkuan Athrun, saat Athrun akan memindahkan Cagalli kedalam kamar Cagalli terbangun. Tapi, ia tetap mengalungkan lengannya di leher Athrun. "Aku punya satu permintaan,"

Athrun membawa Cagalli kedalam kamar dan meletakan kekasihnya hati-hati. Athrun mengambil tempat disamping Cagalli, ia tiduran dengan menghadap kearah Cagalli. Mengelus pelan rambut Cagalli, "Apa?" tanya Athrun mengecup pipi Cagalli.

Athrun menghela napas panjang, "Aku ingin kau fokus terhadap karirmu yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau kembali keduniamu yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu kau mempunyai bakat dalam dunia ini. Tapi, aku juga yakin bukan dunia ini saja yang kau diami," ujar Cagalli.

Athrun memeluk tubuh Cagalli sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, "Saat aku keluar dari dunia ini, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku. Dokter pribadiku. Dan keluar dari dunia ini mengikutiku!" pinta Athrun menantang Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangguk, "Besok aku akan membuat surat perjanjian untuk itu, dan ingatkan aku ya?" ucap Cagalli dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya nya ke dada bidang Athrun, "Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Athrun ketika ia merasa dada Cagalli naik turun karena sebuah tangisan.

"Aku janji akan menandatangi perjanjian itu. Aku janji," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Dan sejak saat itulah Cagalli berubah menjadi Cagalli yang menjaga jarak dengan Athrun.

Flashback end

==== Terlewatkan ====

Cagalli merasa ada yang menatap kearahnya. Manatap tajam penuh kemarahan. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit Cagalli meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan kearah toilet.

Pria yang sedari tadi memandangi Cagalli mengikuti Cagalli, "Ada apa?" Tanya Cagalli membalikan badannya menatap mantan kekasihnya yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih menjadi yang terkasih dihatinya.

Pria tersebut berjalan menghampirinya, "Aku pikir kau melakukan kesalahan. Dan sepertinya sekarang kau yang menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapiku dan hanya berani berlindungi dibelakang punggungmu?" Tanya Athrun atau Alex yang jelas sekali mengejek Cagalli atas keputusan meninggalkannya.

Cagalli tersenyum, "Sepertinya hanya kau yang belum sepenuhnya melupakanku. Tapi aku melihat kau sudah mempunyai wanita baru. Dia cantik?" Tanya Cagalli tidak menghiraukan ejekan dan Athrun, jauh didalam hati Cagalli ia senang-amat senang-kerena Athrun masih mencintai dirinya bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah menghianati cinta yang telah ia berikan.

Atrhun menarik tangan Cagalli, menempatkan bibirnya atas bibir Cagalli. Melumat kasar bibir tipis tersebut. Athrun merindukan wanita ini, tiga bulan ia tidak melihat Cagalli karena Cagalli harus dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit pusat Archangel di Orb sehingga ia dibebas tugaskan sebagai tim medis yang artinya ia tidak lagi mendampingi tim Archangel di dunia balapan.

Cagalli meronta, ia merasa sesak napas karena cumbuan Athrun. Athrun akhirnya melepaskan cumbuannya, "Jangan menolakku lagi, aku merindukanmu," rancunya dalam pelukan sepihaknya atas tubuh Cagalli.

Cagalli menangis, bukan hanya ia yang tersiksa atas keputusannya tapi Athrun lebih tersiksa lagi. Keputusan untuk mundur karena tekanan dari orang tua Athrun yang tidak pernah menginginkan ia hadir dicerita kehidupan anak tercinta. "Ikut denganku!" ajak Athrun lebih kepada perintah kepada Cagalli.

Athrun menyeret Cagalli keluar dari _restaurant_ lewat pintu belakang. Ia memasukan Cagalli kedalam mobilnya. Membawa Cagalli pergi ke salah satu _apartemen_ yang Cagalli ketahui milik Athrun. Athrun menyeret langkah kaki Cagalli seperti dikejar anjing. Ia membuka pintu _apartemen_nya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu mendudukan Cagalli ditempat tidur, ia mengunci pintu kamar dengan kunci ganda. Athrun bersimpuh di depan Cagalli, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kau bisa tinggal disini, tidak ada yang tahu aku punya rumah disini. Tinggal disini dan kita mulai hidup bersama,"

Hati Cagalli tersentuh, sampai seperti ini Athrun menginkan dirinya. Cagalli menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa," lirih Cagalli.

Athrun berdiri dan menekan kedua pundak Cagalli erat, "Kau lebih memilih bersama Kira? Pria cengeng yang bahkan kemapuan balapnya lebih rendah dari aku? Yang bahkan tidak punya apa-apa dibandingkan aku? Aku punya semua keperluan untuk hidup lebih dari siapapun!" ucap Athrun frustasi menghadapi wanita yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

Cagalli bangkit dan memeluk Athrun erat, menenangkan prianya. "Kita harus berpisah, ini yang terbaik Ath," ucap Cagalli memberi pengertian.

Athrun menggeleng pelan, ia merasa Cagalli akan semakin menjauh darinya setelah ini. "Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Athrun.

Cagalli hanya memeluk tubuh prianya, "Aku yang terlalu biasa untukmu," aku Cagalli yang tidak sepunuhnya jujur.

Athrun menggeleng, "Jangan berbohong, katakan yang sebenarnya," pinta Athurn menatap Cagalli.

Cagalli menggeleng, "Aku ingin kau sendiri yang tahu. Diakhir musim ini kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Kau mau menunggunya?" Tanya Cagalli.

Atrhun mengangguk, "Sekarang kita menjadi kekasih lagi?" Tanya Athrun penuh harap.

Cagalli menggeleng dan Athrun langsung mencium bibir Cagalli secara brutal, ia rindu dengan semua yang Cagalli miliki. Ia mulai menguasai bibir ranum Cagalli dan sekarang Athrun mulai melakukan invasinya di tubuh Cagalli.

Cagali juga merindukan pria ini. Dengan suka ria Cagalli menjawab invasi Athrun dengan sebuah persetujuan yang manis-membuka mulutnya untuk Athrun. Setelah mereka bergulat dengan peluh dan gairah, Athrun membuat pesan singkat kepada Kira bahwa Cagalli bersamanya dan jangan pernah ia menghubungi wanitanya.

Cagalli tertidur dalam pelukan Athrun, melupakan tekanan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Athrun tersenyum, rencananya berhasil. Ia akan mengikat Cagalli dengan benihnya.

==== Terlewatkan ====

Flashback on

Pertandingan seri ke-5

Athrun berjalan dilorong dengan terburu-buru, ia terlambat karena ia pergi ketoilet. Ini semua gara-gara Cagalli yang menyuruhnya minum susu sebelum berangkat tadi pagi.

"Sungguh?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan suara yang sangat dihapal oleh Athrun karena itu adalah suara wanitanya.

"Aku senang Kira," ucap wanita _blonde_ itu dan langsung memeluk erat Kira-pemuda dengan surai cokelat. Sedangkan Kira juga memeluk erat pinggang ramping Cagalli.

Athrun memperhatikan tingkah pola mereka dengan jarak yang mungkin tidak akan terlihat dari arah Kira dan Cagalli berada. Athrun dapat melihat Kira mencium kening Cagalli, kemudian mereka berpelukan erat. Athrun mengepalkan jemari tangannya, menahan amarah. Karena Kira menyentuh wanitanya. Ia melihat Kira dan Cagalli kembali ke _paddock_.

Athrun mengikuti mereka dan ikut bergabung dengan tim yang sedang mengecek ulang _setting_-an motornya. Karena pikirannya tidak fokus, Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli untuk mengikutinya. Dilorong keluar _paddock_, dengan kasar Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli lalu turun ke leher memberikan _kiss_ _mark_ di leher Cagalli yang tidak tertutup.

Ia lalu melepaskan mangsanya dengan semburat merah karena malu, "Aku tidak tenang," aku Athrun jujur.

Cagalli memukul kepala Athrun, "Kau pikir aku obat penenang?"

Athrun mengecup bibir Cagalli singkat, "Aku telah memberi tanda bahwa kau adalah milik seorang Athrun Zala. Pembalap nomor satu diklasemen," ucapnya bangga.

Cagalli membalas kecupan Athrun dengan mengecup bibir Athrun. Athrun tersenyum. Ia menggegam tangan Cagalli untuk kembali ke _paddock_.

Cagalli tidak pernah menjadi _umbrella_ _girl_ untuk Athrun ataupun Kira meskipun Athrun sering meminta hal itu, layaknya Kira dengan Flay-model majalah dewasa dengan keseksian dan rambut magenta yang panjang. Flay tidak pernah absen menemani Kira bertanding kapanpun dan dimanapun, ia akan menjadi _umbrella_ _girl_ dan akan menatap galak kepada setiap wanita yang mencoba mencari perhatian dari kekasihnya termasuk Cagalli yang merupakan dokter tim.

Cagalli melihat pertandingan dengan tegang, layar monitor dihadapannya seakan selalu mengikuti ke mana arah kuda besi itu terpacu oleh penunggangnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya sampai di tikungan ke tujuh, dua pembalap dibelakang Kira mengalami kecelakan yang terlembar hingga mesin mereka terlembar mengenai kuda besi Kira sehingga Kira ikut terlempar ke _gravel_ dan menabrak pemabatas. Karena kecepatan Kira yang mencapai 285 kilometer per jam, Kira tidak mampu bangkit dari tidurnya. Sedangkan freedom-kuda besi Kira mengalami kerusakan parah. Tim medis yang disediakan oleh pihak panitia langsung berlari menghampiri Kira yang terkapar-pingsan.

Cagalli langsung berlari menuju Kira, ia bahkan lupa apabila ada _ambulance_ yang siap mengantar Kira ke ruamh sakit. Hari itu, Cagalli hancur. Kira mengalami kondisi yang mengenaskan, ia mengalami patah tulang di bagian betis dan beberapa tulang rusuknya.

"Tenang Cags, Kira tidak aka nada apa-apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku," ucap Athrun menangkan Cagalli yang terlihat _shock_ mendengar keadaan Kira dari penjelasan dokter yang merawat Kira. Cagalli menolak ajakan Athrun, "Kau istirahat saja," tolak Cagalli. _Hazel_nya memancarkan ketakutan kehilangan orang terkasih.

Mungkin karena Athrun yang sedang curiga dengan hubungan Kira dan Cagalli ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Cagalli. Telalu berlebihan untuk perhatian seorang sahabat. "Maaf, aku membutuhkan darah untuk operasi kali ini," ucap paramedis yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencarikan darah yang dibutuhkan. Ternyata darah yang dibutuhkan oleh Cagalli dan Kira sama, Cagalli langsung mendonorkan darahnya meskipun sebenarnya kadar hemoglobinnya tidak memenuhi syarat, tapi ia memaksakan kepada petugas pengambil darah.

Selang satu minggu, Kira sudah mampu membuka kedua matanya. Cagalli yang memang selalu menjaga Kira merasa senang yang membuncang dalam dadanya. Dan Athrun melihat bahwa gadisnya telah menjauh darinya.

Flashback end

==== Terlewatkan ====

Cagalli terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan pegal hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingat seminggu lalu, ia bertemu dengan Athrun. Menghabiskan waktu dua hari dikurung dikamar dengan lengan Athrun yang membelenggunya. Akhirnya ia terbebas karena panggilan darurat untuk operasi pasien kecelakaan di rumah sakit yang membuat Athrun dengan berat hati melepaskan Cagalli.

Dan sejak hari kebebesannya, Cagalli mencoba tidak keluar seorang diri bahkan ia rela tidur di rumah sakit untuk menghindari Athrun yang mungkin nekat menculik dirinya lagi seperti tempo hari.

"Kau mau menginap disini lagi? Bagimana kalau tidur ditempatku saja?" tawar salah satu senior ditempat kerjanya.

Natarle-nama senior Cagalli yang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan tempat tinggal sementara bagi Cagalli.

Cagalli bersyukur karena musim ini hanya menyisakan satu seri lagi. Selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kira. Pada akhirnya Athrun tetap dipuncak klasemen dengan selisih poin 94 dari Kira yang berada diposisi kedua.

Cagalli masih ingat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Athrun sampai Athrun memilih untuk meninggalkan tim dan berpindah ke rival terdekat Archangel yakni Minerva. Cagalli kecewa dengan sikap Athrun, tapi ia hanya bisa menghargai semua keputusan orang terkasihnya dan mendoakan keselamatannya dari jauh.

Flashback on

Sudah hampir sebulan, Cagalli selalu bersama dengan Kira. Awalnya Athrun bersikap biasa saja ketika Cagalli menyuapi Kira karena ia masih dalam proses pemulihan. Tapi semingggu terakhir saat Kira mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali membalap, Cagalli selalu menemani Kira saat menganalisa _setting_-an motornya. Cagalli juga sering terlihat tidur di kamar Kira, atau bahkan bergurau didalamnya. Athrun menahan diri dari amarahnya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Brakk…

"Cagalli keluar sekarang!" teriak Athrun dikamar Kira.

Cagalli memandang bingung kearah Athrun, belum sempat ia menjawab, Athrun telah menyeretnya keluar dan memasukan Cagalli secara paksa kedalam kamarnya-kamar Athrun-lalu mengunci dari luar. "ATHRUN BUKA!" teriak Cagalli dalam kamar.

Athrun yang sedang marah langsung menghampiri Kira yang masih berada dalam kamarnya, Athrun langsung mencekram leher baju Kira dan langsung meninjunya. Kira langsung tersungkur dan mengusap darah diujung bibirnya. Sungguh ia tidak paham ada masalah apa sebenarnya.

Athrun langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorong tubuh Cagalli sampai tubuh Cagalli terjatuh di tempat tidur Athrun.

Cagalli bangkit, ia marah kepada tindakan Athrun yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Cagalli.

"DIAM!" bentak Athrun.

Cagalli mengambil tempat duduk di meja kerja Athrun. Ia meletakan kepalanya dengan beralasankan lengan tangan yang dilipat kedalam.

"Kenapa kalian tega melakukannya kepadaku? Bahkan dihadapanku juga?" Tanya Athrun parau.

Cagalli mendengarnya, ia dapat menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpisah dengan Athrun. Surat perjanjian itu sudah ia kembalikan ke ibu Athrun. Jadi, ia tidak punya kewajiban lagi untuk bersama Athrun. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

Athrun duduk tersudut diruang minim cahaya tersebut, "Siapa yang lebih kau pilih aku atau dia? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kalian menghianatiku?" cerca Athrun.

Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Athrun. "Tidak perlu kau tahu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin tersakiti," ujar Cagalli.

Athrun memandang Cagalli sejenak, tidak ada penyesalan di tatapan matanya. Dan hal itu seperti minyak yang semakin menambah nyala api dalam hati Athrun. Athrun langsung mencengkeram lengan Cagalli dan melemparkan tubuh Cagalli keluar dari kamarnya sampai membuat Cagalli tersungkur di depan pintu kamar Athrun.

Flashback end

Cagalli menangis mengingatnya, betapa buruknya cara ia berpisah dengan Athrun. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bersama menghadapi keputusan orang tua Athrun. Apapun itu ia seharusnya mampu bertahan dibawah tekanan ibu Athrun, tapi ia-Cagalli Hibiki-memilih mundur dan menyerah. Memaksakan hatinya agar tetap bertahan walaupun tanpa pria terkasih.

Seri terahir dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi, pasti mereka semua sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Cagalli merindukan suasana sibuk, tegang dan lega saat bersama tim. Di rumah sakit dirinya hanya menunggu pasien datang lalu mengobatinya dan kembali istirahat.

"Beruntung sekali wanita itu, sudah cantik, terkenal, keluarganya kaya, dan sekarang ia mempunyai calon suami yang juga kaya. Cagalli-san, bagaimana rasanya bekerja bersama pria-pria idaman seluruh wanita di dunia?" Tanya salah satu rekan kerja Cagalli.

Cagalli yang sedang memakan camilan langsung menoleh kearah si penanya, "Apanya?"

Wanita tersebut menatap gemas kearah Cagalli, "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja bersama para pria tampan dan terkenal seperti pembalap Kira yamato dan Alex Dino?"

Cagalli menatap rekan kerjanya dengan pandangan takjub, "Kalian mengetahui Kira dan Alex?"

Rekan Cagalli mengambil tempat duduk didepan Cagalli, "Mereka adalah para pria yang paling inginkan untuk dijadikan pacar atau suami," jelas rekan Cagalli.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, mereka menganggap aku adalah pelayan mereka dibidang kesehatan. Jadi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikanku ketika aku ada atau tidak ada bersama mereka," terang Cagalli yang benar-benar berbohong. "Jadi yang kalian tadi bicarakan tentang pembalap Yamato-san dan Dino-san?" Tanya Cagalli. Ia harus dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru kan? Seperti kebiasaan merumpi ditengah jadwal kosong seperti saat ini.

Rekan Cagalli menggeleng, "Kami tadi membicarakan tentang Lacus Clyne. Dia dikabarkan akan menjadi menantu dari pengusaha terkaya di Plant. Keluarga Zala," ucap rekan Cagalli dengan menggebu.

Cagali langsung memasang cetakan senyum palsu di wajahnya, "Kalian tahu darimana?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Infotaiment," balas cepat mereka.

==== Terlewatkan ====

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan bagi seluruh pembalap karena akan mendapatkan hasil yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan diarena balap. Bertempat di sebuah gedung hotel bintang lima di Negara Skandivia, puncak perayaan motogp itu berlangsung.

Setelah Kira mengatakan pesan dan kesannya, pidato selanjutnya diberikan kepada Alex. "Ini adalah gelar juara dunia yang ketiga kalinya selama ada dikelas motogp. Saya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya harus mengundurkan diri dari dunia balap. Saya senang karena mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat seperti kalian semua. Terima kasih kawan," suara tepuk tangan mennyambut jeda pidato yang diberikan oleh Alex.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua karena selama ini saya membohongi kalian tentang siapa saya sebenarnya. Saya adalah Athrun Zala. Saya menyembunyikan identitas saya yang sebenarnya. Mohon maafkan saya," jeda kali ini disambut dengan bisik-bisik dari arah penonton.

"Terima kasih dan maaf semua," ucap Athrun dan meninggalkan mimbar.

Cagalli terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar, Athrun mengungkapkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan mengundurkan diri dari dunia balap. Pasti ia mendapatkan ancaman dari orang tuanya agar mau menuruti semua kemauan mereka.

Selang beberapa hari setelah berita itu menyebar, keluarga besar Zala muncul dipermukaan publik dengan berita yang tidak kalah panas. Melalui _conference_ _press_, mereka mengundang semua media di acara akbar-pertunangan antara putra mereka Athrun Zala dengan diva pop muda Lacus Clyne.

Sekaranglah kehancuran Cagalli yang sebenarnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat," ucap Kira mengawatirkan kondisi Cagalli.

Cagalli menggeleng, mereka-Kira dan Cagalli-telah hidup bersama sesuai dengan keinginan Cagalli. Kira juga telah meminta Cagalli untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit.

Cagalli sedang melihat acara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara infotaiment dengan berita pertunangan keluarga Zala yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi.

"Sampai hari ini ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Kira memastikan keadaan hubungan adiknya dengan Athrun.

Cagalli menggeleng, "Ia tidak tahu. Aku senang keluarganya dapat menemukan wanita yang sesuai untuk Athrun. Ternyata seperti dia menantu yang diharapkan oleh keluarga Zala," matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Kira prihatin melihat adiknya yang baru beberapa bulan ini terungkap, padahal adiknya adalah orang selalu bersamanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Ia senang akhirnya dapat menemukan adik kandungnya, tapi apabila harus mengorbankan perasaan adiknya lebih baik ia tidak mengungkapkan siapa Cagalli sebenarnya bagi Kira.

Cagalli mengusap punggung tangan Kira, ia lalu berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Perutnya seperti terbelit oleh ular, Cagalli memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah ia makan. Kira yang melihat kondisi Cagalli langsung menggendong Cagalli ketempat tidur. "Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Kira.

Cagalli menggeleng kembali, "Tolong ambilkan aku stetoskop," pinta Cagalli.

Ia memeriksa denyut nadinya, dan normal. Suhu tubuhnya pun normal. Ia melirik kearah kalender, ia baru ingat apabila ia sudah telat datang bulan selama lima hari. "Kira bisa kau belikan aku test pack?" pinta Cagalli dengan takut.

Kira langsung menatap Cagalli bingung tapi ia tetap pergi ke apotek untuk membeli apa yang inginkan Cagalli. Ia berharap Athrun tidak membuat Cagalli terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.

END

Akhirnya selesai tepat waktu…

Apa saya datang sangat terlambat?

Maaf pikiran saya sedang buntu karena KTI…

Apa ini memenuhi syarat minggu ini? katakan "Iya" please..

Jangan lupa review minnna…. Love you..

Kosakata:

Gravel = tempat kosong sisi kanan/kiri sirkuit yang terdapat pasir atau bebatuan kecil untuk mengurangi kecepatan sepeda motor apabila mereka keluar dari track.

Hemoglobin = zat pengikat oksigen, karbondioksida, atau sari-sari makanan yang terdapat pada sel darah merah.

Lap = satuan putaran penuh mengintari sirkuit.

Paddock = tempat berkumpulnya pembalap, manajer dan anggota mekanik dalam mempersiapkan segalanya untuk balapan.

Row = urutan setiap empat pembalap.

Umbrella girl = wanita yang bertugas membawakan paying untuk pembalapnya agar terlindung dari panasnya sinar matahari.

Warm up lap = melakukan sekali putaran mengelilingi track sirkuit untu memasitikan setting-an yang digunakan tidak mengalami masalah atau sesuai dengan karekter sirkuit.


End file.
